


A Helping Hand

by Circus_Craze



Series: Five Nights at Freddy's & Bendy and The Ink Machine Crossovers [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bendy Is Protective Of His Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Helpy Is A Sweetheart, Multi, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus_Craze/pseuds/Circus_Craze
Summary: Helpy leaves the Pizzeria to visit two inky friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a roleplay a friend and I did where Helpy interacted with Bendy. I thought it was cute, so I wrote a story on it and decided to post it here. I hope you enjoy!

The little bear sat in the room, waiting for the day to be over. He picked up a duck, turning it over to see the number underneath it. After reading the number, he sat it back in the pond.  
    
"Are you getting bored?" Michael asked. He looked up at the man who was standing by the Fruity Maze minigame. He had been playing for a long time now. His eyes were red from the strain, and he looked grim. 

"Just a little," Helpy replied.  
    
"I thought so," the man said. He smiled sadly. "The game is broken."

"Oh." Michael sat down by the duck pond, absentmindedly running his hand through the water.  
    
"I thought I saw something in it. It was almost like a sign. I had those before. Maybe it's from one of the animatronics." Helpy nodded. Maybe it was from them. Michael told him the bad things that had happened, and Helpy understood for the most part.  
    
"Will you be okay?" Helpy asked. He wouldn't leave his friend if he was in danger. It was his duty to protect Michael.  
    
"Yeah, I'll manage. I got those security doors, remember?" Michael smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Tomorrow, how about we try some of the Midnight Motorist?"

"Sure!"  
    
The clock struck twelve, and Michael rose with a groan. "I'll see you tomorrow, Helpy. Be careful, and stay safe."  
    
"You too! Bye!" Helpy watched the man retreat further into the building. Helpy got up and opened the door.  
    
He stepped into the night, shutting the door behind him. It was quiet, the stars twinkling in the sky. There was a slight breeze, but everything was calm and quiet. Helpy knew his journey would be pleasant.  
    
He walked down the sidewalk, heading the same place he always did at night. He glanced down the alleyway, seeing the outline of a new animatronic. They always showed up, and Michael wanted them all in one place. Helpy didn't know why, but he didn't ask. It wasn't his buisness.  
    
He pressed on, walking down two blocks. He stopped at the familiar building. It was a bit worn down, but it didn't look too bad.  
    
The inside was a different story. The building was starting to fall apart from the years of neglect. There were some holes in the walls, and loose boards.     
    
"Hello?" Helpy called, walking into the building. He paused, waiting for any sign of his friend. He found none, and went further inside.  
    
"Friend? Are you in here?" The rooms were empty. There were two hallways, but Helpy knew better than to go down there. His friend wasn't happy when he ventured into those rooms. Helpy didn't go very far even when he did, because he got a bad feeling. Something awful must have happened there.  
    
The little bear went down the stairs, descending to the second floor. His friend must be down there. He was careful on the stairs, and reached the second floor.  
    
"Friend?" He called out. He ventured into the room, looking around. There was some soup, and a banjo. Helpy ran his hand over the strings, waiting for any sign of his friend.  
    
He heard a noise and turned to see a man. He was tall, with overalls and a mask on. The man was covered in ink. 

"Hi Sammy!" Helpy said happily. 

"Hello," Sammy replied, looking at the little bear.

"Do you know where my friend is?"

"I believe Lord Bendy is down by the band room."  
    
"Okay. Thank you!" Helpy waved at Sammy before heading deeper into the studio. He stopped as ink veins appeared on the walls, growing darker. He felt a hint of dread, and looked around nervously for his friend.  
    
Suddenly, hands grabbed him from behind. The bear was lifted into an inky embrace, the figure behind him growling contentedly. He had found him.  
   
"Bendy!" Helpy exclaimed happily, giggling when the demon nuzzled him. "I missed you, friend!"  
    
The demon gave him a hug before setting him down and sitting beside him on the ground. Helpy smiled at his friend.   
    
"What do you want to do today, friend? We could play catch, or draw pictures. Maybe Sammy could play us a song! He's been working on writing a new one." The demon looked thoughtful, weighing the options. "Oooh, I know. How about we go exploring?"  
    
The demon stiffened at that, growling lowly. Helpy frowned, then smiled again. "We don't have to go if you don't want to. I just thought it would be fun."  
    
Bendy considered it, frowning as he thought. It would be dangerous, but Helpy wanted to go see. It couldn't hurt, right? They would only do it once, and then they wouldn't have to do it ever again.  
    
Bendy finally gave a small nod, rising and taking the little bear's hand. If they were going to explore further down the workshop, they would need Sammy. He could help them.  
    
"Yay!" Helpy said with a grin. "This is going to be so fun!" He didn't understand why Bendy was so worried, but he wanted his friend to feel better. They would be fine.  
    
Helpy squeezed his friend's hand reassuringly. Bendy picked him up, and set him on his shoulder. The two went back to find Sammy.  
    
After they found Sammy, the three made their way deeper into the workshop. Bendy was hesitant, listening for any sign of danger.  
    
Sammy noticed how tense his Lord was. He was obviously nervous about going further into the workshop. That was where the Butcher Gang and the Angel roamed. It was very dangerous.  
     
Sammy wasn't going to let any harm come to his Lord or Helpy. He would lay his life down for them without a second thought, although he hoped it wouldn't come to that.  
    
Helpy was the only one who wasn't worried. The little bear was excited, walking ahead to look at the posters. He was excited to see the Heavenly Toys, hopping up onto the couch next to the cutouts.  
    
"Bendy, look! It's you!" Helpy called. The demon lumbered over to him, seeing the cutout of himself. The demon nodded, allowing himself to smile at the bear's excitement.  
    
Helpy hopped off the couch and jumped on the lap of the giant Bendy plushie. "It's comfy," Helpy said. It was comfy, but not as comfy as his friend's hugs, Helpy decided.  
    
He waved at Bendy and Sammy, getting even happier when he noticed their smiles. He was making them happy, and that was the greatest feeling in the world.  
    
"What's in there?" Helpy asked, climbing off the plushie. He ran into a room with a ton of little plushies. He picked them up, hugging them close. There was one of Bendy, and two others.  
    
"Bendy, it's you!" Helpy handed Bendy the plushie of himself. The demon took it, looking it over and smiling at the bear. Bendy had seen everything himself, but now he was seeing it with Helpy. He could make everything fun, and Bendy and Sammy couldn't help but smile at his cheerfulness.  
    
Helpy went on, the demon and Sammy following. "Down here!" Helpy called, and then almost fell. The floor was covered in ink, and it seemed Helpy couldn't help but fall in.  
    
The demon grabbed him, pulling him backwards. Bendy picked up his friend, holding him close and growling. He bared his teeth and let out a low, feral growl as a Searcher came out of the ink. Bendy made quick work of it, and then turned his gaze to the bear.  
    
Helpy knew his friend was angry. "I'm sorry," he said. "You were right about it being dangerous."  
    
Bendy nodded, sitting the bear on his shoulder with a small purr. It seemed Helpy had been forgiven. Even though Bendy was no longer mad, Helpy knew that he wouldn't be getting off the demon's shoulder anytime soon.

"Where to now?" Sammy asked.  
   
"What's that floor?" Helpy asked, pointing at the level fourteen sign.  
    
"That's level fourteen. There isn't anything great there."  
    
"Can we go? Please?" Helpy asked. Bendy let out a sigh, looking at Sammy. It looked like they were going to level fourteen.  
    
"We better take the stairs," Sammy suggested. Before he could even shut his mouth, Bendy and Helpy had already entered the elevator.  
    
Sammy joined them. The angel wouldn't drop the elevator, and even if she did, it would take a lot more than that to hurt them. The only one to worry about was Helpy.  
    
However, the elevator ride down was smooth. It landed, and Helpy was the first to step out of it, excitedly running across the floor. He peered over the railing, and frowned.  
    
Level fourteen was a mess. It was covered in ink and seemed like it would go over his head. It was a mistake to come here.  
    
Helpy frowned as his friends joined him, looking down into the dark pool. "It's a bit messy," Helpy admitted. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come here."  
    
Bendy patted him on the head before picking the little bear up, hugging him close. He sat the now cheerful bear on his shoulder. With a small nod to Sammy, the two walked down the stairs and went into the ink.  
    
"Wow, it's like a maze," Helpy said, looking around. It reminded him of his pizzeria. He could tell there was more beyond the party room, but Michael never let him go further inside. He said that it was too dangerous.  
    
The thought was forgotten as Helpy saw a concrete statue of Bendy. He pointed it out excitedly, eyes filled with wonder. There was a statue of his friend!  
    
Despite that, Bendy and Sammy didn't move. They stood completely still, almost listening for something. Helpy couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary besides the pulsing of the ink veins. Then, he heard it.  
    
It was this sound, almost like heavy footsteps. Whatever was making them must have weighed a ton. Like the robots that Michael found in the alley. Could it be one of those?  
    
The noise grew louder as the source came closer. Helpy was scared, shifting on Bendy's shoulder to be closer to him. The demon was silent and still, listening.  
    
A bright light shone their way. The light was bobbing up and down, matching to the heavy footsteps. The sound filled the room, bouncing off the walls.  
     
There was a creature in the room with them. It resembled Sammy's body shape, only it was taller. Much taller. It's body was made of ink, and in some places, it had this brownish color. Like the color of old, faded paper, Helpy thought.  
    
It seemed like mechanical parts had been woven in with the ink that made up its body. It had a speaker in its chest, and through it came this staticy white noise. On the creatures shoulder was a projector reel, and on its head sat a projector. Coming out of the back of the creature were wires. They were long, and protruded from the inky skin.  
    
Did it hurt, Helpy wondered to himself. He thought it did. The way the wires pulled at the skin seemed to suggest it did. The creature was hunched over, visibly struggling to support the heavy weight of the projector. It did hurt. A lot.  
    
Helpy looked at the creature, a terrible sadness spreading through his body. It was unlike the joy he usually felt, and it seemed to almost hurt the inside of him. Maybe that was what Michael felt when he thought of his sister and brother. It was the way he looked after he finished the Fruity Maze minigame.  
    
The hurt amplified as Helpy realized that like Sammy, the creature had once been a normal human. Something bad had happened to it.  
   
"Who is that?" Helpy managed to ask, unable to tear his eyes away from the creature.  
    
"It isn't anyone anymore. It used to be known as Norman Polk, but now, it's just the Projectionist." Sammy answered.  
    
A million questions bounced around in Helpy's mind. The Projectionist was once a person who has feelings like his, only more in depth because he had been a human. It used to be able to laugh, cry, eat, and drink. Something took it away from him.  
     
It wasn't completely gone, though. There must be a way to give those feelings back. Helpy was going to do that. He would help the Projectionist, just like Michael was helping the spirits trapped in the animatronics.  
     
Helpy jumped from Bendy's shoulder, landing in the sea of ink. It was deep, but Helpy was able to stay afloat and wade through it. He heard Bendy growling behind him, and Sammy calling after him, but Helpy ignored them. They would see what he was doing, and would be happy.  
    
Helpy followed after the creature, yelling and hopping. The Projectionist didn't hear him, but felt the ripples in the ink and spun around quickly.  
    
The light was dazzling. It reminded Helpy of the lights on stage, shining down on the performers underneath them. The light meant that whoever was under it had everyone's attention.  
    
Helpy greeted the Projectionist with a big smile. His smile faded as the creature let out a loud screech, and clambered over to him. It swiped at him with its claws.  
    
Helpy fell back with a cry, barely missing the claws. The creature didn't want to be friends with him. He knew now why Bendy and Sammy kept their distance.  
    
Sammy ran in, scooping up Helpy and running. The Projectionist scratched him, but Sammy didn't turn around and fight. Instead, he fled through the maze, losing the Projectionist quickly.  
    
Sammy said nothing and neither did Helpy. The two crept back up the stairs. It was silent, then veins appeared on the walls. Bendy came out from an ink spot on a wall, and looked really angry. His mouth was set in a deep frown, and judging from the sounds he made, he wasn't happy.  
     
Sammy handed Helpy over to the demon. Helpy felt small as the demon held him, regarding him coldly. The demon hugged him tightly, growling deeply. It was like he was scolding the bear.  
   
"I'm sorry," Helpy said. The three got back into the elevator and rode it back to level two, where it was safe.  
   
"You were right. We shouldn't have went exploring," Helpy admitted. He felt sad, and if he was human, he probably could have cried.  
    
Bendy could feel how upset his friend was. The bear was silent, his usually happy demeanor gone. The demon felt bad. Helpy had always cheered him up, and now he wanted to do the same for his friend. If only he knew how.  
     
They stepped out of the elevator, back in the pleasant area they knew. Sammy sighed in relief, and Bendy eyed him, checking him over for any wounds. He found some scratches from the Projectionist, but besides that, Sammy was alright.  
    
Bendy turned his gaze to his friend. Helpy was covered in ink. Bendy would have to take care of his friend, and after he was clean, he would work on cheering him up.  
    
Bendy found an old, clean cloth. He set to work, wiping the ink from the bear. Sammy found some more cloths for Bendy, and the two worked on cleaning up Helpy.  
    
When they were done, Helpy was as shiny as he used to be. However, there was no smile lighting up his face.  
    
Bendy hugged Helpy tightly, emitting a soft growl. He nuzzled the bear, earning a small giggle. In a few minutes, a smile was back on Helpy's face.  
    
"Hey, do you want to play tag?" Helpy asked. "Sammy and I can run, and you can try to catch us!" Bendy considered it and then nodded. Helpy grinned, thrilled that his friend would play.  
   
"Ready? One, two, three!" Helpy took off, running one way while Sammy went the other.  
    
Helpy ran, stopping to listen for any sounds. He didn't hear anything. Maybe Bendy was going after Sammy first. Before he could finish that thought, Bendy grabbed him suddenly.  
    
"Hey, no fair!" Helpy shouted with a laugh, pretending to try and get away. Bendy seemed amused and hugged Helpy close, purring softly and sitting down. This wasn't part of the game, but Helpy was fine with it. They could go find Sammy together later on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helpy goes to visit Sammy and Bendy again, but can't shake the feeling that something is terribly wrong with Michael.

Helpy stood on the stool, watching Michael as he played the game. There was a secret inside it, one that both of them were seeing unfold. The car was now separated from the rest, going down a rural road. It wasn't a part of the regular game. Down one street was a place called Junior's.  
    
An orange figure stepped out of the car, walking up to the place. Another figure was there, telling the orange figure that they couldn't be there. Then, Michael guided the figure back to his car and traveled down a road that got smaller.  
    
They came to a house, where the orange person went inside, past a person watching TV to a locked room. They demanded for someone to open the door, and then decided to go around back, where they found two sets of footsteps. One human, and one not.  
    
Michael looked pale as the game ended.  He took a step from the game and frowned, his hands shaky.  
   
"Are you okay?" Helpy asked worriedly. Michael forced a smile, one that they both knew was fake.  
    
"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just...., surprised."  The clock struck twelve, but Michael made no move to get up. Instead, he looked even more grim.  
    
"Michael, are you sure you're alright? You don't have to to back there if you don't want to. I know its dangerous, but I can take over for you so you don't have to. Or, I can go with you."

"No. I'll be fine."  
    
"I know you won't be fine. Even with the security doors, there's still a lot of them. I can help you. That's what I'm meant to do."  
    
"I can manage, Helpy. Please, trust me." Helpy looked at Michael. He felt an awful feeling, like something bad was going to happen. Michael knew it, and that's why he was scared.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Go run along now."

Helpy hesitated. "Bye, Michael. I...love you."  
   
Michael turned, bending down to hug Helpy tightly. "I love you, too, bud. You've done a great job helping me. You are such an amazing friend." He sat Helpy down with a sad smile. "Take care now, okay? Remember that I love you, and this isn't your fault."  
   
Before Helpy could ask what he meant, Michael turned and left. Helpy looked at the locked door he went in and frowned. He felt this heaviness in the air, but also knew that staying would be a mistake. He had no choice but to leave.  
    
He walked down the sidewalk again, feeling different than usual. He was worried about Michael. They knew his job was dangerous, but tonight felt different. He could almost feel an evil presence.  
    
He knew that seeing his friend would help him feel better. Bendy would keep his mind off of it. Tomorrow, he would see Michael, alive and well.  
   
He entered the studio door, looking around the room. He found Bendy and Sammy sitting in a room. They were playing cards.  
    
Bendy seemed bored, though, and his face lit up when he saw Helpy. He jumped out of his chair, walking over to scoop the bear into a warm hug. Even Sammy was happy to see him, greeting him warmly and inviting him to play cards.  
    
The three played. It turned out that they were good teachers, and were patient while Helpy learned what to do. The game was fun, and Helpy even won once.  
   
"Do you think we can hear one of your songs, Sammy?" Helpy asked.  
    
"Of course. If my Lord is alright with it," Sammy answered, looking at Bendy. Bendy gave his approval, nodding and letting out a small purr.  
    
Sammy led them to the band room. He played his new song, then performed some of his old ones. Bendy and Helpy listened, cheering for their friend after each song ended. Sammy was really talented.  
    
Then, to end the night, they played tag again. This time, Helpy was it, and chased Sammy. Sammy was fast, but with Bendy's help, Helpy got him.  
    
The night was fun, but then it was six A.M. It was time for Helpy to leave. "I had fun," Helpy said. "I'll be back again later."  
    
Bendy and Sammy walked Helpy upstairs. They both hugged him, and then waved. Helpy opened the door to see the world was hazy. Smoke hung thick in the air.  
    
Bendy let out this growl, pushing Helpy behind him. He walked out into the smoke, looking around.  
    
"My Lord? Wait for me," Sammy said, walking out. "Allow me to protect you." Bendy nodded, growling softer.  
    
"Bendy? What are you doing?" Helpy asked. The demon turned and took his hand.  
    
"We are going to escort you back to your pizzeria. It is my Lord's will," Sammy explained.  
    
"Oh. Okay," Helpy said. He tried to smile, but felt like something was terribly wrong. It seemed his friends felt it, too. They were on edge, looking around and walking slowly and close together.  
    
As they got closer, Helpy saw the source of the smoke and if he had a heart, it would have dropped. The pizzeria was on fire. Flames were eating away at the building.  
   
"Michael!!" Helpy cried out, trying to run into the building. Bendy restrained him, holding him close.

"Let me go! Please!" Helpy begged. Bendy turned to Sammy.  
    
"No, my Lord. You aren't going in there. Stay here, and I will." Before Bendy could stop him, Sammy ran into the burning building.  
   
Bendy growled, holding Helpy close. Helpy said nothing, watching the fire with wide eyes. He hoped Michael would be alright. He didn't want anything to happen to his friend.  
    
Sammy came out of the fire, helping Michael. Michael was struggling to walk on his own, covered in ash. 

"Michael!" Helpy shouted.  
   
"Henry is still in there," Michael answered with a cough. "Please, you got to help him!"  
    
Sammy looked at Bendy. "I'm sorry, my Lord," he said, and ran back into the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will be the conclusion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helpy figures out how to save his friends from the fire.

Fear. All Helpy could feel was fear. It hung in the air all around him, pushing at him from all sides. Michael's raspy breathing scared him, the flames scared him, and Sammy still being in the building scared him.  
    
He was also terrified that Bendy would try to run inside. He didn't want that. If worst came to worst, he couldn't stand to lose all of his friends. He knew that Bendy wanted to go.  
    
The demon let go of his hand. "Don't go, please." Helpy asked. The demon growled softly, weighing his options. Then, he sat down.  
    
It was silent, except for Michael's heavy breaths. Helpy wished he could do something, but he couldn't think of anything to do. He wished Michael would have let him stay. Smoke didn't hurt him. He could have helped him.  
    
His thoughts were interrupted by this sound. He looked up, quickly finding the source. His friend was melting, ink trailing down his face. Helpy stood up quickly, unsure of what he should do. Then, he hugged his friend tightly.  
   
"I know you're scared," Helpy said softly. "I am, too. We're both worried about Sammy. He's smart, though. He can play all kinds of instruments, and can sing. He writes all kinds of music. Oh, and he can even dance.  
    
"Do you remember when we asked him to dance? He glided across the floor like he was flying. Then, he asked you for a dance, and you moved perfectly together. I wanted to do it, too. I tried to spin, and ended up falling against that shelf. I got buried in bacon soup. Remember?"  
    
Helpy looked up at his friend. The demon had quit melting, but was still trembling slightly. "Sammy cares about you. He wouldn't make any foolish decisions, because he knows that would make you angry. He-"  
    
The building shuddered, caving in on itself. Helpy squeezed his eyes shut, feeling like his wires had been forcefully tugged from his chest. Bendy let out this loud noise, almost like a wail. Sammy was gone, and now it was just the three of them. That was if Michael survived, and Helpy had the sinking feeling that he wouldn't.  
    
He opened his eyes to see Bendy was standing. The demon stood perfectly still, then cocked his head. Without warning, he ran towards the building. Helpy called out after him, but Bendy didn't listen.  
    
Helpy saw Bendy come back, holding a limp body in his hands. There was someone with him, who was leaning on the demon heavily.  
    
Michael slowly opened his eyes as the man collapsed beside him. "Henry," Michael said in a rough voice. 

"Michael. You made it."

"So did you."  
     
Helpy looked up at Bendy. He was holding Sammy, a deep frown on his face. Helpy felt an ache inside, but ignored it, trying to remain hopeful.

"Sit him down," Helpy said in a small voice. The demon complied, setting his prophet in the grass. Helpy walked up to Sammy, looking him over carefully. He saw that Sammy was alive, but unconscious. There may be hope for all of them. Helpy knew what he had to do.  
    
"I'm going to call an ambulance," Helpy said. "Then, you, Sammy, and I will go back to the studio." Bendy nodded. Helpy called nine-one-one, and then went back to the studio with Bendy.  
    
They sat Sammy down on the ground, checking him over. All they could do was wait and see what would happen. Neither of them could do anything, and even if they could, they had no idea what to do.    
     
Sammy groaned, coughing and sitting up. Once he caught his breath, he looked around, obviously confused. "How did we get back here?" He asked.  
   
"Sammy!" Helpy cried, hugging his friend tightly. Sammy smiled, patting the bear on his head.  
    
Helpy stepped back to let Bendy see Sammy. The demon scooped Sammy up, holding him close and purring. Helpy smiled, and got pulled into the embrace as well.  
    
Everything was going to be okay, Helpy realized. All of his friends were alright. Michael and Henry were at the hospital being treated, while Sammy was here with them. He wasn't going to lose any of his friends. Instead, he had just made a new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
